


He Wasn't Lying.

by tobeswrites



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeswrites/pseuds/tobeswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(spoiler warning) I wrote this in response to chapter 4, page 28.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wasn't Lying.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta-reader, but most tensing issues should be fixed now. Corrections on grammar are welcome as long as you're polite about it. 2015 02-16

Abel returns to his and Cain’s room, he doesn’t even remember why he left in the first place. What is Praxis’s problem anyway? He drops down on the mattress putting his hands on his neck and lowered his head with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair trying to regain his composure. He closes his eyes and let some time pass. How is he going to deal with this? 

He did ask for the information, Praxis was just... doing what he asked. Deimos.... is he really trailing him for Cain. Praxis couldn’t say anything before. And thinking back, he really never got a chance to talk to any of the other fighters. Abel folds his hands behind his head. What if Praxis isn’t lying...?

 _Fssss._ Abel jumps to his feet when he hears the door open.

“Hm?” Cain raises a brow. “What’s going through that pretty little head of yours?” He speaks with his usual cocky confidence, a wide grin on his face.

Abel’s posture is extremely stiff, he drops his hands to his side and averts his eyes... to wherever he wouldn’t see Cain in his direct vision. “I was just thinking...”

Cain inclines his head in Abel’s direction. “Really... what about?” He steps forward.

“C-- Cain?” his voice trembles.

Cain stops.

Abel looks back towards him, but the look on Cain’s face is definitely predatory. Abel swallows.... his fear, his pride... whatever it was... “I...” Suddenly, it feels harder to breath.... “Fuck me.” Whatever it was... he has to push it down.

Cain’s eyes widen in surprise if only momentarily, then _that_ cocky gaze returns as he strides over pushing Abel up against the wall, his knee shifting between Abel’s legs and rubbing against his groin. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“...” Abel averts his eyes a moment as if only now realizing his exact words. “Maybe you’re rubbing off on me...” 

Cain can’t help but smirk at the double meaning. “You like that?” Cain rubs his groin against Abel’s, both of them getting harder by the moment. 

“Hnn... Cain...” Abel grips at at the collar of Cain’s jacket jerking it back of his shoulders and his hands grabs at Cain’s biceps.

Cain kisses Abel full on the mouth garnering him an approving moan. He let his jacket fall to the floor behind him and licks the scar on Abel’s lips before trailing his tongue across his cheek. Abel squirms under him with a delightful noise. And his scent, Abel is just begging for it... he wants it so bad and Cain can smell it on him. He is more than happy to oblige. “Mmnn ....Clothes...” Did he just whimper...? He swallows as Abel grabs at his pants fumbling with his belt and managing it undone before Cain speaks “Yours. I want you naked.” Damn, his head was swimming; so why did this feel off...?

Abel lets go of Cain’s pants and works at removing his own suit with what little space Cain gave him. He watches Cain slide a hand into his underwear and touch himself. Abel didn’t tear his eyes away for a moment as he scrambls to get out of his clothes, kicking them aside when he was done. His balls felt so tight right now and he wanted nothing more than for Cain to put it inside him. It’s like it wouldn’t feel right until he was. “Cain…?”

Cain pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees and then grabbed Abel’s leg. “Grab on...” Abel blinking in momentary before wrapping his arms around Cain’s shoulders and legs around his waist. He immediately starts fingering Abel working at the muscles to get him ready.

“Ahh,” Abel gasps, he had expected Cain to be a bit more aggressive than that, so this was a welcome surprise. He squirms feeling Cain’s cock rubbing against his as he squirms against Cain’s fingers. “Cain...” Abel pressed his cheek against Cain’s, he could feel every twitch Cain’s cock made when he moaned against his ear. “Cain...please...” Begging...

Cain shifted his weight and removed his fingers. Lining his cock up with Abel’s asshole, he lowers him down onto his cock, Abel whimpered against his ear causing Cain’s cock to twitch in response resulting in another whimper, this time a bit more tight lipped. Cain smirked and bit at Abel’s earlobe; harsh, but not enough to draw blood-- yet. Abel responds with nails against his back ‘causing him to groan. Cain cuts off any response by grabbing Abel’s ass and lifting him against his cock roughly. He was begging for it. 

Abelt lets out a mixed noise of pain and pleasure. Did Cain always have to be so rough...? “Aaa~AH~ Cain.” Cain hit a sensitive spot. Again... again... “Ah, Cain!” Cain bit his ear again; it hurt more this time, but he doesn’t care right now. He was getting close and Cain felt so good inside him. “Cain...” 

It wasn’t timed with his thrusts this time. Cain lifted his head from Abel’s shoulder and narrows his eyes at him. “What?”

Abel swallows, he didn’t expect him to react so quickly; more likely to ignore him until he got off. “I...” Cain’s motions were slowed, but he doesn’t stop entirely, he will finish one way or another. Uhm...” How should he word this...?

“Spit it out!” Cain wasn’t about to lose a hardon over Abel stumbling over his words.

“Call me a slut.” 

Cain’s eyes narrow and a brief flash of anger falls across his face. “Why?”

Abel’s face is that of a challenge. He isn’t backing down, no matter how good it felt be to connected to Cain like this... “Why not? You’re always calling me princess.... girlfriend...” Among others he thought. “Why is this different?”

Cain watched him for a moment and stopped the motions and made sure his body was as close against Abel’s as it can get and looks him in the eye. “Praxis wasn’t lying.”

Abel’s lip trembled and he swallowed back a knot in his throat and nodded before lowering his head. He could feel blood dripping on his shoulder. ‘What the hell was wrong with this guy...’ “Finish me off...”

Damnit. Cain slides out of Abel and pulls him from against the wall dropping him on the mattress. “That’s all you have to say?”

Abel grunts at he hit the hard mattress he pushed himself into a sitting position and looked up at Cain. “Would you even listen?” Abel glanced away. 

“Turn over.” Cain was done talking.

“No.” Abel hugs his knees.

Cain’s face twists in annoyance. “What happened to ‘finish me off’?”

“I changed my mind.”

Cain steps forward at that, but one look from Abel makes him stop. He turns and pulls his pants back up and grabs his jacket off the floor. “Tch. I’ll be back later.” 

“Cain.” Abel waits until Cain was by the door to speak up again. “Stay away from Praxis.” 

“And if I don’t?” He held the jacket over his shoulder, posturing didn’t seem to help his ego when his dick was still hard.

“Then this will be the last time you see my ‘sweet ass’.” Abel looks back down, the words mean something to Cain and would have an impact. He knows Cain isn’t an idiot even if he acts like it sometimes.

Cain growls punching the wall, then pushes the button and walks out of the room. 

 

Once the door closes, Deimos pops up beside him leaning up to whisper and his hand touches Cain’s hip.

Cain growled and pushes him away. “Don’t be stupid... Let’s take a walk...” he nodded down the hall and Deimos followed after him.


End file.
